For beds of this type there is a need to be able to vary the surface facing the sleeper. This is both to change the transpiration position and to vary the load to which the mattress is subjected.
In Patent Application US 2011/0265269 a device is described to facilitate mattress rotation in an horizontal plane on springs or a platform about a vertical axis. This device is completed by elements adapted to allow the rotation of the mattress about a vertical axis hence making it possible to change the head part of the mattress with the foot part and vice versa.
However, this publication does not solve the problem of being able to easily change the upper side of the mattress with the lower one and vice versa. This option is useful both to aerate the mattress and to vary the load to which the actual side is subject. Up to now this mattress rotation movement has been performed by the user or, in hospitals for example, by the staff. The object of the present invention is to facilitate as much as possible the intervention of the user or the staff when making the bed or changing the mattress position, by offering a bed or mattress which can be put in a position so as to facilitate the rotation of the mattress by 180° in order to exchange the two faces of the mattress itself.